1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing birds and other pests from inhabiting and fouling an area. In particular, the present invention relates to an anti-roosting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many locations, the presence of birds is undesired, and even detrimental. For example, birds can interfere with the proper functioning of heating, cooling, and ventilation (HVAC) systems in commercial and residential buildings. The natural wastes associated with birds also frequently have adverse effects on people, equipment, and structures.
There are some known devices for preventing the roosting of birds in these areas. However, there is no known device that as effectively prevents the roosting of birds without detrimentally affecting the birds.